Priest and Priestess: The medjai curse
by moonatra
Summary: He's the Priest of Anubis and the medjai prince.She's just a medjai and the Priestess of Osiris.When he kills her parents she must leave everyone she loves,because of the curse that was put on her.What will happen when she meets her heart and her brother?
1. Chapter 1 past

Disclaimer: I am not benefiting in any way or making any money from this story. It all belongs to Stephen Sommers, plot, characters, all. Except Rorin, Wilkes, Joseph and Senefemrisi. They are entirely my creations.

-» changing scene or/and POV

Chapter 1 -- Past

My name is Senefemrisi O'Connell, but my friends call me Sene. I am the daughter of medjai's, and these are my memories of the most important days of my past.

1911- Oasis of Fehmiri

_That day was special; it was the day that I would meet the medjai royal family. I remember that day clearly, I spent the day training my voice so I didn't miss anything in my act. That's right an act; my mother ask me and my twin brother to prepare an individual act. Since all I could do was fight with my brother, play piano and sing, I decide to prepare my voice for that night. _

_And this is me in my slinky white dress waiting for some one to call me, so I could get out of the tent._ When a boy came in the room.

"Sene it's your turn!" said the boy

This is my twin brother, Richard O'Connell, but he wants everyone to call him, Rick. He was invited by Ardeth Bey, the youngest medjai prince (of the same age), to fight him in a friendship match.

"Thanks! By the way Rick, who won?"

"Me, of course!"

"Nice!"

"So are you ready?"

"Yes!"

_After my song, the Queen told me that I had the most wonderful voice and since that moment I promised myself never to stop singing. I stayed with my friends the rest of the night, dancing around the fire; it was the most fun night in my life. But later that night, someone called me and unconscious of everything I __f__ollowed the voice. I ended up inside the lake of the Oasis. _

"Senefemrisi!"

That's when I woke up to reality, and saw a man dressed in the old Egyptian way. And I noticed that I was breathing under water.

"Who are you?" _I asked_

"I am God Orisis; I am here to tell you about the other you that is unknown to you! You, Senefemrisi, are my high- priestess."

"What….like Imotep, which is Hamunapatra?"

"Yes"

"Ok!"

"Your First mission as my high-priestess, is to study everything that belongs to the nature, herbs, potions, poisons, and so on… the protection of a high-priestess is knowledge!"

"Ok!" _He put a golden necklace with a little tear drop shaped crystal, around my neck._

"Take this to keep contact with me! This is a sacred necklace that I give every high-priestess…!"

And just like that, he disappears! When suddenly I stopped breathing under water. In that moment I paniced, and swam until I reached the water surface. When I reached it I took a really deep breathe and tried to get out, but I couldn't feel my left leg. I screamed as loud as I could but none heard me. When I lost all my strength to keep my head out of water. That's when I let myself drown, hoping that someone had really heard me.

'Rick'_ I call in my mind before losing my conscious. _

"Sene!" Rick ran to his parents, who were with the royal family talking "Mother, Father do you know where Sene is? Somethings happened to her, I'm sure!"

"Calm down, Rick!" Said his mother.

"I think I know where she is!" with that Ardeth started running to the lake, followed by Rick and later by the others.

"What do you mean you know where is she?"

"I saw her going to the lake ten minutes ago."

When they arrived to the lake, they saw no sign of Sene. Suddenly, Ardeth saw some bubbles in the water at the middle of the lake, he took off is shoes and his shirt. He dived into water and took Sene out.

When Ardeth laid her on the ground, he saw that she wasn't breathing and thrust the palms of his hands together and applied pressure to her chest, pumping steadily in an effort to expel the water from her lungs. He then asked Rick to take over while he alternated with the mouth- to- mouth resuscitation. In involuntary act, the water was expelled from her lungs, she opened her eyes very slowly.

"Sene! Thank god! Don't scare me like that again!" said Rick hugging his sister "Thank you prince Ardeth!"

"Thank you prince Ardeth? What the hell happen?" Said Sene trying to remember.

"That Sene is what I want to know!"

"Me too!"

"And Me!"

They looked at where the voices were coming from andsaw Rick and Sene's Parents witha angry face looking at them.

"All I can remember is a voice was calling to me, a figure of a person under water. And then, that figure disappear and all I saw was darkness and cold; But something took me out of darkness and covered me with warm." A smile appears in her face "and I opened my eyes and I saw them!"

A week later

Cairo City- O'Connell Mansion

After that night, my parents didn't let me out of my room. During the following nights, I remembered Orisis talk and about the necklace, he gave me. Even if I fully remembered I decided not tell anyone, not even Rick, about my memories and my identity as a High-priestess of Orisis, until the time, what Orisis said during my sleep comes true. 'Beware the high-priest of Anubis is close!'

A lot time had past by the time i realized it had been one year. During that time, me and Ardeth became more and more closer to each other, until on my birthday (and Rick's, of course) in front of everyone, Ardeth asked me to be is bride and to be the one and only to share his life with.

But that day, not everything was the sea of flowers. Rorin Bey got angry with everyone, and said that I couldn't marry his brother because he was in love with me, that's when i found out he was the God Anubis' high-priest.

"You are the high-priest of Anubis?! All this time it was you!"Said Sene

"How do you know about that? Unless...you are the Orisis high-priestess, aren't you?" said Rorin

"Yes!"

"So, do you refuse to marry him then?"

"no! He is the only one i love, not you!"

"Then you are going to suffer in your sweet little heart! You are going to lose some of your beloved ones!"

And with that was the end of my parents. He killed them right in front of me and everyone in that room, but before he ran away he put a curse on me that forbidd me to take a single step on medjai earth or to touch anyone that I love. If I did the curse would be put on them as well as me.

I was ordered by the king and the elders of medjais to leave Egypt. I didn't have much time to say goodbye to everyone, but I promised before I left, to Rick and Ardeth that we would see each other again and without the curse.

I travelled to London and met someone - a medjai, son of one of the elders - Joseph was his name. He was ordered to take care of me and test me until I was ready enough to fight. He also took care of my education and anything else he had to do for me, he would be my new brother for the following years.

And now I am a teacher at Oxford, I give lectures on 'Egypt: it's history and culture'. And on my free nights I am a singer.

Present - 18th years later

Oasis of ahm-shere, 1933

"Horus!" Ardeth said and outstretched his hand as the bird landed on it. Ardeth clipped on the little message carrier, with a rolled up piece of paper in it to Horus's leg and let the bird fly off. He watched Horus for a moment before turning and following Rick, Evy, Jonathan off into the jungle.

"So, Rick, what's the plan?" Jonathan asked.

"Let's find some higher ground," Rick suggested as they strolled into the depths of the jungle.

Lock-nah followed the bird with his gun. He took aim and pulled the trigger.

In the depths of the jungle, Ardeth heard the gunshot. He turned around, ran past a few of the plants and looked into the sky. "Horus!" he cried. There was no bird call answering his cries. He looked down in grief, and then back up at Rick.

"I must go," he said. Rick walked towards him.

"Where?" he asked.

"I must let the commanders know where we are," Ardeth explained.

"No, you can't go," Rick said in worry. "If the army of Anubis arises –" Ardeth said, trying to get Rick to see his point of view.

"I need you to help me find my son," Rick pleaded. Ardeth searched Rick's face and saw only fear for his son's life. Ardeth looked down in defeat.

"Then first I shall help you," Ardeth said. Rick smiled and clapped a grateful hand on Ardeth's shoulder.

"Thank you," he said. Ardeth took lead and led them through the thick jungle.

* * *

"Poor Horus Here old friend, drink some water. Don't worry I'll take care of you"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2 2nd time, love at first sight

Disclaimer: I am not benefiting in any way or making any money from this story. It all belongs to Stephen Sommers, plot, characters, all. Except Rorin, Wilkes, Joseph and Senefemrisi. They are entirely my creations.

-» changing scene or/and POV

Chapter 2 - 2nd time, love at first sight

Oasis of Fehmiri, two weeks after the incident ahm-shere

"My son, what are you doing here?" Said the queen Miris, medjais queen and mother of Ardeth Bay

"Mom, I came here just to see if anyone needs help with the wounded!" Said Ardeth

"Thanks to the priestess of Philae, there is no need for help. It takes time to heal some wounds ..."

"I know! You said priestess?"

"Actually, I said!"

"I did not know there was a priestess, who was still alive, I thought the father said with Rorin dead, left there was a priest!"

"Your father does not accept it because Rorin betray us when she refuses to marry him!"

"But you do not agree, do you?"

"No, not me! Before the betrayal , your brother tried to kill your father, the priestess discovered his plans and helped your father! It was thanks to her that your father survived Rorin plans!"

"Does Father know?"

"No. You should not tell you anything, my son if he knows at the wrong time, the priestess will never forgive me for telling you!"

"Do not worry, Mom, I will not say anything!"

"Well ... Since you do not need to be here, why do not you accept this offer of Rick to visit them? All is calm in all of Egypt!"

"Thanks, Mom, I will accept the offer!"

"You can be a future king, but first you need to relax!"

**... 2 days later**

London

"Evy, we are here," said Rick, as Him and Ardeth entered the house.

"Welcome to our home, Ardeth!" Said Evelyn came down the stairs and turned to her husband: "Honey, I remembered that we have a party tonight, and an encounter with Selene, in half an hour!"

"And we then go and buy a suit for Ardeth, maybe I better ask Selene to take Alex to class. Then, we can show a bit of London to Ardeth, before the ball!" Said Rick

"Sounds good to me!"

**Half an hour later ... ...**

In the museum, Selene walking, checking that all was well for the large display in two days. Then she realizes that there was something about a display of articles, she grab the ladder on the side and start to climb it. When she reached the top, the family had arrived O'Connell and Ardeth.

"Good morning, Selene! What are you doing there?" Evy ask. See it on top of the ladder.

"Good morning everyone! There are some few statues of gods throughout this exhibitor! I will go down in a minute," said Selene. She takes the statue with her left hand and then push against her chest, while the other hand to help her down the stairs.

When she came down the stairs one foot slipped, causing a fall down the stairs, landing in the arms of Ardeth.

"Nice catch!" Said Rick, joking.

"Ardeth, this is Selene, chief of the museum and teacher of Ancient History! Selene, this is Ardeth bey , a Egyptian friend , which is here on vacation!"

"Nice to meet you…" said Selena, while thinking 'again!' "Thank you for catching me!"

"Any time!" Ardeth answer. 'Why do I feel like I know her? Why does it fell so good having her in my arms?'

"Well Evy , everything is ready for the exhibit ! Before you go, can you put these statues in the right place and instruct the cleaning team to clean up everything without breaking anything."

"Okay! Can Alex go to class with you? We still need to take care of a few things before the ball!"

" Fine by me"


End file.
